


AU: Nick and Sabrina

by Kikikittykis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Griffindor Tower, Halloween Costumes, Magic, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: collection of Oneshot AU's





	1. AU: Thunderstorm in Griffindor Tower

Sabrina was sitting in the common room she was a little freaked out from the thunder. Nicolas Scratch was sitting on his bed in the boys dorm reading a book. When all he hears is a whimpering noise. Coming from the Common room he slowly crept down the stairs into the common room. Where he saw Sabrina Spellman on one of the couches rocking back and forth. Scared to death from the thunder. Sabrina didn’t realise that Nick had come down. Nick sat beside her “You okay” he said to her. “I never knew the thunder was so loud” She murmured. “You can lay in bed with me till you fall asleep” Nick decided to say and rubbed her back. “That would be nice Nick” Sabrina said Nick got up and put his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder “I thought you were dating Kinkle” Nick said to her as they walked up the stairs. “Nah it didn’t work” she said Nick picked her up bridal style. She hooked her arms around his neck and put her face into his shoulder. He placed on one side of the bed and then he crawled in beside her. Sabrina curled into Nick’s side. Nick grabbed his book from the nightside table. “Maybe can you read to me” she looked up and said to Nick. “Sure Spellman” he said and opened his book and started to read it to her “I love Iris Johansen's Eve Duncan books don’t you” She murmured almost asleep “I love them too Spellman” Nick said looking down at her he pulled her a bit closer and she snuggled farther into his chest. Nick was content he finally had a girl even if she wasn’t into him they were still just friends. Sabrina was asleep in minutes after that so he took her head band off of her and placed it onto his nightside table. Nick slowly got up and picked her up out of the bed she stayed asleep he grabbed her head band and carried her to the girls dormitory he put Sabrina into her bed tucked her tightly in and put her headband onto the bedside cabinet. He kissed the top of her head. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it then let go. He left the girls dorm room and went back to his dorm. He crawled into bed content for once after he had broken up with The Weird Sisters. When he woke up in the morning he changed than made is way into the Common Room. Sabrina was already down there reading a book. He made his way over “Hey Spellman” Nick sat down on the couch “Hello Scratch thanks for last night” She said putting the book away and turning to look at him. “No prob anytime” Nick said and he put his arm on her shoulders Sabrina did not object to the gesture. Instead she rested her head on his shoulders the bell rang for breakfast in the Great Hall they all made their way down to The Great Hall.


	2. AU: Halloween Sexy Magician with an even sexier Magician’s Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party

Sabrina was at her house finishing her Outfit. She was wearing a Magician’s assistants costume. Her boyfriend was being a magician to the party that Ros was having. Halloween was Sabrina’s favorite holiday. Someone Knocked on the door to the house Nick had come early so she finished up and ran downstairs to the door. Ambrose had already answered the door. He was conversing with Nick about who knows what “Nick” Sabrina said sexily in her cheesy outfit. “Unholy Heaven Sabrina you are looking good” Nick said while tipping his hat to bow at her and she curtsied to him. He held out his hand and she came down the rest of the stairs and took his hand. They both went out of the door and he took her to the car they had made together using old parts and magic to make it work. Well of course a little help from Ambrose who had been tuning the car. Sabrina had decided that she would wear a dress and fishnet stockings with of course a little Witch Flare like the earrings which constantly changed colors and were in the shapes of little tiny witches from the Wizard of OZ. Nick opened the door to the passengers seat. “Ready to go Spellman” Nick said starting the car “Totally Scratch” Sabrina said. Sabrina plugged in her seatbelt. They arrived at Ros’s where the party was just starting and Harvey had just gotten there and was conversing with Ros. Ros and Harvey came over to say hi and welcome them to the party “Harry-” “Nick it’s Harvey” Sabrina cut him off “I know” Nick replied to her. Nick put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer quietly nipping the tips of her ears. Sabrina took Nick into the party where there was loud music and it smelled a bit like Alcohol. Nick and Sabrina didn’t have to worry about drinking too much Witches and Warlocks need to ingest a lot more Alcohol than Normal people to be affected by it. Ros had rented a Karaoke machine so lots of people were making a mess of themselves. “Next up we have Nick and Sabrina” Ros said. Sabrina and Nick looked at eachother with worrying looks. “Come on you too Lovebirds” Ros called out “Nabrina, Nabrina, Nabrina” Harvey started up the chant. While Theo was pushing them onto the stage or at least trying too unsuccessfully. Nick and Sabrina willingly went up on the stage. “You’ll thank us for this” Ros whispered in Sabrina’s ear too quiet for anyone else to hear.  Sabrina and Nick positioned themselves at the microphones. The music started for the duet. Sabrina could not believe what the song was she loved it from the moment her Aunt Hilda showed her the Movie. It was let me be your Wings from Thumbelina. Nick started out a little choppy with the lines but he made it singing the odd time he would mess up but continued to sing. At the end of the song Nick kissed Sabrina in a bent over kiss her leg went up his side. When he put her back down she kissed him on the cheek once more. Sabrina and Nick left the party after they danced a lot and drank a little, Sabrina also Hijacked the stereo to only play 70s and 80s music using a spell of course. They left around 11 o'clock from Ros’s house when they got back Zelda and Hilda were waiting up for them because they had made a “Quick” pistop to the banks of Sweetwater River Making Out in the backseat. On the drive back they turned the music up and sang the lyrics to Best Song Ever by One Direction.


	3. AU: Nick and Sabrina Watching Horror Films

Sabrina was dragging Nick to the popcorn stand once they got to the movie theater. Nick obliged to Sabrina letting her pull him into the theater waiting for the movie to begin Sabrina interlocked hands with Sabrina. “Why do you want me to watch Blumhouse Truth or Dare” Nick asked “Because Nick it is cheekily amazing” Sabrina  replied to him. Nick just shutted up after that. When the demon possessed Tyson and he made him stab a pen in his own eye than push it in deeper Sabrina would just smile wider and Nick would be emotionless. He only went to this because Sabrina dragged him into the Theater. Only to find out that he loved the movie. When the movie ended they were walking out laughing and holding hands. They made their way to Dr. Cerberus’s for a milkshake. They walked into the shop “Hello love” Aunt Hilda said smiling. Nick and Sabrina went to sit down at a booth. Dr. C came over and they got a medium milkshake to share. The little bell for the shop rang and Harvey came in with Ros. It had started to rain so Harvey was soaked from head to toe. Ros was less wet and wearing a rain jacket. “Sabrina” Ros called out to Sabrina. Sabrina and Nick turned their head’s and Sabrina waved at Ros. “Harry interesting seeing you here” Nick said and Sabrina kicked his shin because he called Harvey “Harry”. Ros and Harvey sat down with Nick and Sabrina and got a milkshake of their own. “So Brina any juicy details” Ros asked  wiggling her eyebrows and Sabrina gave her an angry look. Ros just shook her head and laughed because she had a vision of Nick and Sabrina when she opened the door. When they finished their milkshakes Nick and Sabrina headed back to Sabrina’s house to watch more movies because Hilda and Zelda were out with Ambrose doing who knows what. Sabrina pulled out a few of her favorite cheesy horror movies like Piranha, Orca, Jaws and Zombie at 17 which was about Tia Scott a seventeen year old who has started to get Zombie-like symptoms. She held them up to Nick so he could choose which movie to watch. He ended up choosing Jaws which they both ended up thinking was the best movie ever. They still ended up watching the other Cringy and so Cheesy movies like Orca and Piranha. When the movie Orca ended Sabrina kissed Nick with so much Passion and Lust that he pulled her onto his lap in which Sabrina deepened the kiss. Nick pulled her shirt off of her body. He started to fiddle around with the clip on the bra when the door started to open. Sabrina quickly climbed off Nick and grabbed her shirt she pulled it over her head. She fixed her hair a bit because it was fizzled. Hilda, Zelda and Ambrose walked in “What are you two loves doing still up” Hilda said. Moving around the kitchen fixing a cup of tea for herself “Sabrina, Nick would either of you like some tea” Hilda said “Sure Aunt Hilda, Nick and I would love some” Sabrina called out.


End file.
